


I found a cat eating my Cheetos

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	I found a cat eating my Cheetos

อดัมไม่ใช่คนขี้หวงของ แต่การที่ขนมที่เขาซื้อมาหายไปอย่างไร้ร่องรอยอยู่บ่อย ๆ แบบนี้มันก็น่าหงุดหงิด หลังจากกลับที่พักมาเปิดชั้นวางที่ใช้เก็บซองขนมไว้แล้วพบความว่างเปล่า เขาก็รีบก้าวยาว ๆ ไปหาคนที่กำลังเพลิดเพลินอยู่กับภาพยนตร์ฟอร์มยักษ์อย่างลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงภาคไหนสักภาค

ยังไม่ทันจะได้เอ่ยประโยคที่เตรียมไว้ อดัมก็นิ่งไปเมื่ออีกฝ่ายหันมากล่าวชวนให้นั่งดูด้วยกัน ฉีกยิ้มกว้างเสียจนตาหยี ในมือถือหลักฐานอยู่เลย ส่วนมืออีกข้าง…ถือตะเกียบ? ตะเกียบเนี่ยนะ 

คุณครับ ออสการ์ ไอแซค เออร์นันเดส เอสทราดากินชีโตสด้วยตะเกียบ  
อดัมพูดอะไรไม่ออก เหมือนสติจะหลุดไป ได้แต่นั่งงงแบบไม่รู้เนื้อรู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่ามานั่งลงตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ หนังดำเนินเรื่องไปถึงไหนแล้ว ก็เพราะทั้งสายตาเขามองเห็นแต่หนุ่มกัวเตมาลันที่อยู่ข้าง ๆ กันนี่น่ะสิ

คงทำแบบนี้บ่อยแล้วแหละ คีบเข้าปากได้เซียนมาก ไม่มีก้มมองเลย ไม่มีตกหล่นสักชิ้นเลยด้วย เขาสังเกตอยู่อย่างเงียบ ๆ พักหนึ่งแล้วจึงหันไปมองจอ ทีวี ลืมไปหมดว่าเมื่อครู่หงุดหงิดอะไร เอาไปเถอะครับตามสบายตามใจคุณเลย

ในจังหวะที่เริ่มปะติดปะต่อเนื้อเรื่องได้ว่าถึงไหนแล้ว ออสการ์ก็สะกิดแขนเขา อดัมหันไปมอง แล้วก็ผงะเมื่ออีกคนคีบขนมมาจ่อปาก เมื่อเขาไม่มีปฏิกิริยาอะไร ออสการ์ก็วางถุงขนม ยกมือข้างนั้นขึ้นมาใช้บังคับให้เขาเปิดปากแล้วป้อนขนมให้จนได้

ทุกอย่างเกิดขึ้นเร็วมาก ตั้งตัวไม่ทัน ทำตัวไม่ถูก รู้ตัวอีกทีก็เคี้ยวกลืนไปแล้ว อดัมเหลือบมองคนโตกว่าที่ทำท่าทางเหมือนเมื่อครู่นี้ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นแล้วก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะยื่นมือไปผลักหัวสักทีด้วยความหมั่นไส้

แต่จะว่าไป ใช้ตะเกียบกินขนมแบบนี้ก็ไม่ใช่ไอเดียที่แย่สักเท่าไหร่นะ


End file.
